Let It Go
by TheStrangeAndBeautiful
Summary: There are some things from the past that just need to be let go. House finds out about one of the darker moments of Cameron's past. Warning: Implied S.H.


_**There are some things from the past that just need to be let go.**  
House / Cameron.  
Reviews greatly appreciated! (No flames please)_

Cameron sat at the desk in the break room, hunched over her laptop, answering House's mail. It was pouring with rain outside and she hadn't got an umbrella and her parking space was at an undesirable distance from the building. Drenched she had headed for the office and taken off her sopping wet jacket and jumper and left them on the back of a couple of chairs to dry out. She made herself some hot coffee and sat in her strappy top clutching it tightly so that its warmth seeped into her, calming her shivering slightly. After she'd drunk half of it, she began working… House was late and Foreman was in the clinic. It was Chase's day off. One of those depressing days with thunder outside and nothing happening inside. She leaned back in the chair and stretched her arms out; typing quickly… there was a lot of mail to reply to. After clicking send, she took a deep breath. She glanced over at her coffee and then back to the screen, her eyes skimming her arms. Something made her look back... she had caught a glimpse of some streaks of white dashed across the inside of her arm. Her heart sank as it did every time she saw them and was reminded of their existence and how they came to came to exist. She turned her arm so that they were fully exposed. White lines. All deliberate. There were five in total… they had been the result of blind anger and upset… before she'd realised it was a stupid place to mark… before she'd moved on to her hip. She bit her lip and stared at them, willing them to disappear. She had to be careful with what she wore… usually at work they were hidden away behind a lab coat… jumper at least. Slowly she lifted her right hand and ran her finger over the raised scars. She thought them pathetic… so neat and perfect… just like everything in her life always had to appear. If she were to have something like that exposed, at least let it be decent, angry and messy like the ones on her upper leg maybe… but to not have them at all would be the best thing in the world. How could she have done that to herself... how stupid for putting them in such an obvious place… She jumped at the office door banged open and House came in. He nodded hello and she jumped up to make him coffee. He frowned at her back.

'Disabled parking.. very useful in a storm.' He commented noting her wet hair and wet clothes hanging on the chairs.

'Figures.' She replied running her eyes over his dry clothes as she pushed the mug into his hand. He immediately put it on the table, watching her in a bemused way. She turned to walk back around to her seat but he hooked her left arm with his cane and pulled her close enough to hold her left arm with his large hand instead.

'House.' She snapped frowning but he was staring down at her arm. As he turned it slightly, she realised he must have seen her through the stupid transparent door before he'd entered the room. She pulled away sharply but not before he'd taken in the scars along her arm. He watched her as she stepped away from him; clear embarrassment and fear on her face.

'Cat.' She tried to say but it was feeble and stupid and he cut in.

'Don't.' He barked. 'I was wondering what you were looking at… I didn't realise it would be…'

'Always wanting answers.' She snapped bitterly. 'Well now you know something else about me.' And she was out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror. She could hardly look into her own eyes for the hatred that burned there. How could she have been so stupid?

Someone flushed the chain and came out. She turned on the tap and began washing her hands… the cold water ran over her wrists and she began to shiver again. Once the bathroom was empty, she turned off the tap and dried her hands on a paper towel. She took a deep breath; deciding what to do next but before she could get her thoughts together the door banged open and a cane appeared followed by House.

She looked down.

'The mail isn't going to answer itself.' He glanced around the room and then his bright eyes were back to studying her.

She nodded and ran a hand through her damp hair. She tried to speak but words couldn't be found amoungst her distress. She shivered and tried to make eye contact but his stare was too wise. She tried to wak away but he blocked the exit.

'It's ok.' He spoke calmly and she was confused. 'It's over. In the past.' She realised suddenly and nodded once. He let her past and she started back down the corridor. Back to work. She didn't realise she'd been holding her breath. She let it go.


End file.
